Pokemon Drama
by tyedye123
Summary: got this idea from Total Pokemon Island, 51 pokemon in one competition 1,000,000 bucks! starts off suckish but will get better
1. Meet the Contestants

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Pokemon, this is just written for pure fun

"Hello and welcome to Pokemon Drama, I am your host, Celebi here with my co-host and chef, Darkrai. Our show follows the life of 51 teens as they compete in a competion 3 of each 17 types of pokemon have entered." Celebi stated

"Yippee!" said Darkrai sarcasticly "I don't even wanna be here."

"Thanks for the enthusiasm, time to go greet the campers" Celebi said as he returned the sarcasm

Celebi and Darkrai walk to the dock as soon as a Wailord swims up with the first pokemon.

The pokemon flys off of the Wailord, its black and yellow with a stinger and its flying.

"Hello, I'm Beedrill" Beedrill said Rapidly "I'm so happy to be here"

" Just go stand over there"Darkrai said nastily

The next wailord comes with 2 more pokemon, one is red with six legs and bulging eyes with black polka dots on its back, while the other flys up with four wings and two large antannae the resemble eyes.

"Hello Ledyba, Masquerain, welcome to the island" Celebi stated. " Go stand next to Beedrill"

The next 5 pokemon all come lying in from different directions.

"Hello Tailow, Staravia, Wingull, Altaria, and Salamence" said Celebi "Go stand next to the others"

The next 7 pokemon swim together through the ocean

"Omastar, Empoleon, Goldeen, Starmie, Milotic, Kingdra, and Dewgong!" yelled Darkrai "Go stand next to the others!"

"Calm down Darkrai be nice" said Celebi

"Like that will happen" said Darkrai

The next 2 float in from the sky

"Hello Misdreavus and Shuppet" stand over by th others

3 moe pokemon ride in on the same Wailord

"Hello Mightyena, Absol, and Luxray" said Drakrai calmly this time

"Why did you yell at us and not them?" asked Dewgong

"Shut it fish face!" yelled Darkrai

"Absol, Mightyena, Luxray, please go stand by the others" asked Celebi sweetly.

10 more ride in together all on 2 Wailords

"Umbreon, Pachirisu, Manectric, Hariyama, Lucario, Gallade, Blaziken, Ponyta, Vulpix, and Froslas" said Celebi "Go stand next to the others"

"21 campers left" Darkrai pointed out.

Just as he said this 7 more cme up

"Hello Chikorita, Roselia, Breeloom, Marowak,Garchomp,Sandslash, and Glalie" said Darkrai " Please go stand next to the others"

6 more came up to the bridge.

"Jynx, Furret, Aipom, Teddiursa, Arbok, Nidorino, Welcome to Pokemon Drama"

"Great to be here" said Furret

"Ditto" said Jynx

"Go stand over there" said Celebi

"Yeah, seein as whose here now, I'm gonna win woth no problem" Arbok said confidently

" Excuse me?" said Breeloom and Shuppet together "I'm gonna win"

"ANYWAYS! Here come the next 5" Celebi said

"Toxicroak, Kirlia, Hypno, Exeggcute, and Rhyperior! Welcome!" said Darkrai " Now look who needs to calm down"

Celebi glared at Darkrai.

"The final 3 contestants, Cranidos, Skarmory, and Aggron!"

The campers all meet at the center of camp with Celebi and Darkrai.

Hope this chapter wasn't too long and i will be updating very soon i hop you enjoyed it (probably not) I didn't get very descriptive in this chapter, but it will get better as time goes on and i will give you a heads up all elimiations are PRE-DETERMINED, i currently have it narrowed down to 6 contestants for the winners spot, i hope you continue to read and support my story. Please review im asking for your imput.

Next Chapter: Elimination before splitting into teams, teams, first challege and a second elimination ceremony.


	2. First Challenge and 2 eliminations!

Celebi: Ok campers first we will have a surprise elimination for you all because there are an odd number of campers. So everyone cast your votes right over there in the confessional

*Celebi points to the outhouse in-between the cabins*

Celebi:I will come back with the results once your done

**Confessionals**

**Tailow: I'm voting for Empoleon just because I can**

**Marowak: Wingull**

**Arbok: Sorry, Bye SHUPPET!**

**Aggron:Wingull**

Celebi:Ok campers your votes have been tallied, Rhypherior, Staravia, Tailow, Marowak, and Teddiursa your all safe

Tailow: I better be!

Rhypherior: Good

Staravia: Whew

Marowak: I figured I was going home so this is great

**Marowak: Now I can start to plan my victory!**

Darkrai: Arbok, Aggron, Goldeen, Ledyba, Beedrill, Froslas, Breeloom, Garchamp, Hypno, Absol, Kirlia, Ponyta, Masquerain, and Milotic you are also safe!

All of the above named: YAY!

Celebi: Luxray, Lucario, Glalie, Dewgong, Omastar, Cranidos, Sandslash, Aipom, Umbreon, Salamence, Vulpix, Altaria, Roselia,Kingdra, Furret, and Toxicroack, you are all safe from elimination.

Darkrai: Gallade, Jynx, Starmie, Manectric, Hariyama your all staying

Celebi:Blaziken, Chikorita, Mightyena, Nidorino, Exeggcute, Pachirisu, and Skarmory, your all safe!

Celebi: Four Pokemon remain: Misdreavus, Empoleon, Shuppet, and Wingull, only three will remain in the competition

Darkrai: Misdreavus come on over.

Celebi: Empoleon

Darkrai: And the last spot goes to Shuppet ! Sorry Wingull you recieved 25 votes as opposed to Shuppet's, 10, Empoleon's, 9 and Misdreavus', 6

**Tailow: I wanted Empoleon gone, I just know he will be tough competition!**

**Arbok: I wanted Shuppet gone because he made of the mistake of arguing with me**

Celebi: We will be splitting the remaining 50 of you into 2 teams, Darkrai do you care to split them?

Darkrai: I don't have a choice, do I?

Celebi: Absolutley not!

Darkrai: Ok when I call your name step over here

*points next to him*

Darkrai: Beedrill, Luxray, Lucario, Absol, Roselia, Tailow, Kingdra, Vulpix, Shuppet, Marowak, Glalie, Furret, Toxicroak, Kirlia, Rhypherior, Skarmory, Ledyba, Starmie, Mightyena, Altaria, Manectric, Hariyama, Ponyta, Misdreavus, Chikorita

Celebi: You all will be known as the Sneaky Sneasels

Darkrai: You other 25 will be known as the Bashful Bulbasaurs

Celebi: Campers, Darkrai and I have decided to let you get to know each other a little better, but you only have 2 hours before your first challenge! So talk amongst each other and enjoy yourselfs, because we will be having another elimination tonight

Misdreavus and Ponyta begin to make pleasant conversation

Misdreavus: I am SO glad you are on my team, I would be so lost without you

Ponyta: I am sure ou will make plenty of friends, me on the other hand, I don't think I will

Misdreavus: Are you serious? You will so have alot of friends; your a nice girl

**Ponyta: I like Misdreavus she is really nice, I'm surprised a girl like her would even talk to me.**

Meanwhile Tailow and Marowak are planning something together.

Tailow(whispering): Why don't we make an alliance and invite some of these idiotic people we can control to get far in the game

Marowak: Interesting proposition, you make. Who did you have in mind?

Tailow: I say we use Hariyama and Chikorita

Marowak: Why those two?

Tailow: Because think about it, didn't you watch the first season? Did you see how Weavile just simply used Rhydon for his strength and Hitmonlee for his heart? I say we do the same with Chikorita and Hariyama.

Marowak: But, hmmm...let me think about it, ok?

Tailow: Take all the time you need(Tailow flashes a fake smile)

**Tailow: I'm just going to use him to get to the final two, I'll get him to the merge at least then drop him! He'll NEVER see it coming.**

**Marowak: I definately plan on using her as my key to victory. MWAHAHAHAHAHA**

Celebi: Campers, meet me at the cliff, for today's challenge!

Absol: That was not 2 hours!

Celebi: SO WHAT? Do what I say!

The campers angrily walk to the cliff on the west side of the island the cliff is very steep and tall

Garchamp: WHOA! What the fuck are me doing?

Celebi: I was getting to that!

Lucario: Can you come on

Celebi: As you can see Darkrai is sitting way over ther at the Finish Line, your goal is to find your parachute and Parachute down the cliff and run to the Finish first person to the finish line will win the game for their team. Any questions? No, ok good

**Masquerain: I totally had a question I raised my hand!**

Blaziken and Gallade get very lucky and run straight to there parachutes and parachute down, when they are halfway down Manectric and Hariyama parachute down Hariyama is heavy so he falls at a greater speed and squishes Blaziken and Gallade

Shuppet is caught toying with Arbok's parachute, but Celebi says nothing as he sees it as funny

Shuppet, Misdreavus, Tailow, Breeloom, Garchamp, Sandslash, and Jynx all parachute down.

Marowak "accidentally" kicks Frolas, Umbreon, Pachirisu, Empoleon , and Milotic's parachutes and finds his own...falling already halfway to the ground

Marowak: O.K, Who did that? Celebi is that fair?

Hariyama is feet away from the finish line when Garchamp squishes him Starmie, Altaria, Vulpix, Luxray, and Lucario all just parachute down with no chance of winning

Absol, Kingdra, Aipom, and Teddiursa quickly follow.

Just as Glalie and Beedrill were about to jump Darkrai announced that Manectric whens so the Sneaky Sneasels are all safe

Celebi: Here are the standings for the Bashful Bulbasaurs

Garchamp- First

Aipom, Teddiursa, Breeloom, Sandslash, Jynx, Blaziken, and Gallade- Jumped

Arbok. Froslas, Umbreon, Pachirisu, Empoleon and Milotic- Malfunctioned Parachute

Masquerain, Salamence, Staravia, Dewgong, Nidorino, Hypo, Exeggcute, Omastar, Craidos, Aggron, Goldeen: Did not jump unexcused

Celebi: Bashful Bulbasaurs, meet me at the bonfire in 25 minutes

Celebi: Here I have 25 campers, but only 24 pokeblocks, I will call you out in order from least votes to most votes, if you so happen to have the most votes against you, you will be kicked off the island and shipped back to shore by a Wailord, in which we call the Wailord of Shame, when i call your name you come recieve your delicious prize, but if your not called you can NEVER come back EVER!

Celebi: First pokeblock goes to Garchamp

Garchamp comes to recieve her prize

Celebi: Froslas, Jynx, Arbok, Sandslash, you are all safe

Celebi:Aipom, Teddiursa, Empoleon, Milotic, Umbreon, and Breeloom, you all are safe

Celebi tosses them all there pokeblocks

Celebi: Pachirisu, you are safe as well as Salamence, Goldeen, Masquerain, and Staravia

Darkrai tosses them their respective pokeblocks

Celebi: Nine campers remain: Aggron, Gallade, Blaziken, Dewgong, Nidorino, Hypno, Exeggcute, Omastar, and Cranidos

Darkrai: Gallade, Blaziken, Hypno come get your pokeblocks

Celebi: Exeggcute, Aggron, Nidorino you are safe

Celebi: All three of you recieved votes from your teammates, but the question is who will stay and who is going home?

Darkrai: Cranidos you are safe

Cranidos: Whew! Thank you

Celebi: And the last pokeblock goes to this person who recieved 8 votes while the person next to him 12 and Cranidos gained 5 but the person who is safe by 4 votes is...Dewgong!

Darkrai: Sorry Omastar, you performed horribly today and you team chose you

Omastar: I understand i'll leave

**Omastar: I was just aware that we get to say our final words here so i would like to say I wish I was able to stay around a little while longer, but sadly no, I'm just glad I was picked in the first place, well anyways, I guess as long as anyone from the Bulbasaurs win I will be happy, but if i have to pick one person in particular I say I hope Milotic or Goldeen win my fellow water types, but anyone on my team is fine, Well i guess this is good bye**

**A/N: Hope the chapter was lenghty but not too lenghty, yes Omastar is gone, why? Because i pre-planned all eliminations i hope that you will continue to read and support my story and hopefully review it because i want feedback this is only my 2nd fanfic so i would like alot of feedback, what i need to improve, what you like, etc.**

Omastar: Review everyone!

**One quick note Total Pokemon Island by Dark Ampitheatre is my inspiration for this story i continouisly follow his story!**


End file.
